


Suggestive Workouts

by MintyInks



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Love at First Sight, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Romantic Fluff, Sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyInks/pseuds/MintyInks
Summary: This is an AU situation where Killua travels to attend a university called 'Whale University'
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

1068 words

A tall man with a slim figure and long jet black hair wandered down a long hallway, his posture unswerving as he walked. The man halts at a door at the end of the hall. He reaches for the doorknob and twists the knob ever so slightly, opening the door partially.

"Killu..." the man spoke with such a toneless voice.

"Yeah?" a voice called out from inside the room.

"May I come in and speak with you Killu?"

There was silence for a good minute or two before the door opened wide. The two boys stared at each other, waiting for one of them to break the stillness between them. The dark haired man cleared his throat and spoke.

"So are you..finished with your packing?" He asked, his voice still dull as ever. Looking into the room suspectedly.

Killua looked up at the man in front of him. His sapphire eyes were staring at him with such an intense glare. The man doesn't seem to be fazed.

"Yeah basically, what do you want now Illumi?" he muttered, not wanting to continue this conversation any further. Killua plopped onto his bed lifting his arms and rested them behind his head.

"Are you sure you still want to attend Whale University Killu? Maybe you should choose a more...reputable university instead."

Killua glanced over to Illumi and nodded his head.

"Of course, this is like the third time you asked me this question. Why do you care so much of which university I go to?" He asked.

Illumi sighed. "It's just WU is literally in the middle of nowhere, not to mention very mundane. Maybe you should reconsider and pick one closer to home hmm?"

Killua sat up from the bed and shook his head rapidly.

"Hell no, farther the way from here the better. Besides, I heard the island is a big tourist attraction due to the supposedly amazing views."

Illumi looked at Killua and shook his head lightly.

"Just because it's a tourist attraction, don't expect to be allowed to slack off. We expect monthly grade reports from you." Illumi said sternly and walked out of the room.

Killua sighed and grabbed his pillow, shuffled in his bed until he found himself in a comfortable position and quickly fell asleep.

Beep...Beep...Beep

Killua groans and shifts under his blankets after hearing the sound of his alarm going off. He reached over and slammed on the off button with a fist. Sluggishly he sat up and dragged himself to the bathroom. 'It's five in the morning...God I hate mornings...' he thought to himself as he stripped off his clothes and turned on the water, adjusting it to his preferred temperature before climbing in. He sighs in relief as the warm water hits his head. He grabbed the shampoo and started massaging some into his hair. Killua finished cleaning himself and got dressed for the day. He picked up his suitcase and his phone and scurried down the stairs to the kitchen. Setting his suitcase down and started fixing himself up a bowl of cereal. He took his bowl and sat on the couch and ate his breakfast peacefully. Killua's quiet morning was quickly destroyed as he saw Illumi emerge from the staircase.

"Good you're awake. I planned on waking you up but seems you actually remembered to set your alarm for once." Illumi stood beside the couch eyeing him as he ate. Killua looked at his brother with an irritated expression written all over his face.

"I was hoping to have a quiet morning." He huffed scooping up his final bite, finishing his bowl.

Illumi sighed and walked off into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. Killua pulled out his phone from his pocket, He looked for an available uber. Illumi stands behind Killua and looks down at his phone curiously. Quickly he grabbed the phone from him.

"HEY what the fuck?! Give me my phone you jackass!" Killua shouted, trying to take his phone back from his brother's grasp. Illumi shook his head and put the phone in the air out of his reach.

"I'm driving you to the airport Killu, no need for an Uber, lets go."

Killua looks at him a bit surprised. His lips parted slightly in disbelief.

"You never let me in your car. Who are you and what the hell did you do to Illumi."

Illumi smiled faintly and ruffled Killua's hair.

"Hey! My hair was actually decent today fuck you!" Killua hissed as he tried fixing his hair but to no success.

Illumi grabbed a pair of car keys from the counter and sipped what was left of his coffee. Killua got up from the couch and picked up his suitcase. Killua followed Illumi to his car, he popped the trunk open and chucked the case inside and closed the trunk. I sat in the front seat next to Illumi and glanced over at him as he drove away from the house. The car ride was silent. The two kept glancing at each other and quickly looked away every time they made eye contact. They made it to the front of the airport and Killua got out and took his suitcase from the back.

"See you later Lumi." Killua started to walk off before he heard Illumi call out to him.

"Hey! You forgot your phone." Killua looked back and smiled lightly taking his phone and thanked him.

Killua walked inside and went through the security check successfully. He looked around for a couple minutes looking for his gate. Killua glances down at his ticket and sighs. 'Where the hell is E4..ugh'. After exploring the airport for a while he finally found the gate and walked inside. Killua takes a seat near the window and scrolls through his phone waiting to board the plane.

The intercom turns on.

"Flight E4 is ready for departure, please board the plane at this time.

Killua showed one of the flight attendants his ticket and they pointed him to the direction of his seat. He was flying first class, so he was greeted with a luxurious seating arrangement. One of the attendants offered him some basic necessities and a menu before leaving him alone. Killua sighs and looks outside the window as the plane starts to take off. He places his elbow on the arm of the chair and rests his chin on the palm of his hand. "I wonder what Whale Island will be like..." he mutters quietly before slowly shutting his eyes and dozing off to sleep.


	2. New Acquaintance Pt. 1

Word Count: 1106

Killua's POV

Killua's flight to Whale Island has finally landed at the WI Airport. Glancing down at his phone, the current time reads 10:21 AM. He grabbed his luggage and walked out of the airport and started to explore the island. Killua observed his surroundings in complete awe, he noticed how crystal clear the ocean's water is compared to other places he's visited. The landscape itself is just breath-taking. Killua wandered around for quite a while and decided to stop at a nearby cafe when he heard his stomach growling. He has not eaten anything since the morning he left his home. He enters the cafe and his hunger only grew from the arousing aroma of the baked goods filling his nostrils. He got in the line which to his luck was rather short, he ordered himself two cinnamon rolls and a dark chocolate mocha frappe. Killua paid the barista and sat down at an empty table near the corner of the room.

Killua was enjoying his morning. He nibbled on his food and took out his phone and a pair of earbuds. Placing the earbuds into his ears he scrolled through his phone and clicked his favorite playlist. Killua quietly hummed the lyrics to himself as he mindlessly gazed around the cafe while sipping on his coffee. His eyes quickly darted to the front door as it burst open.

The one that barged in was some tall guy. He had raven hair that was spiked up and his skin was sun-kissed. He was wearing a dark grey tank top that showed off his sharpened shoulders and dark green shorts with black and green sneakers that completed the look. Killua watched him talk with the barista for a while before he got his order and looked around the cafe. His golden-brown eyes met Killua's sapphire ones and Killua immediately looked away. His face lightly dusted with a shade of pink from realizing he just got caught staring at him. Killua tried to distract himself with his music but heard the familiar sound of footsteps creeping towards him. He looked up to see the same guy with a sheepish smile planted on his face.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could sit with you, all the other seats are taken." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Killua raised one of his eyebrows and stared at him Confusedly, glimpsing around the room to notice a few tables were empty. He sighed and nodded his head allowing the boy to sit with him, he rather not start an argument right now. Killua looked at the boy and noticed his eyes lit up and sat in front of him without any hesitation.

"My name is Gon by the way." Gon chirped and reached out his hand enthusiastically beaming like the sun itself.

Killua didn't take his hand and remained silent, looking down to avoid Gon's gaze. That upsetted Gon a little bit.

"I'm sorry... am I being too forward...I guess I got a little excited about seeing a new face here." Gon explained.

Killua looked at him a bit bemused by his accusation."Who said I was new here?' Killua asked.

"Well, your suitcase down there for one." Gon leaned under the table and pointed to the suitcase hiding under the table. "And the fact I have lived here my whole life and never seen anyone with white hair before." Gon smiled brightly after explaining himself.

Killua looked up at him and smiled faintly. He didn't know why he smiled just then, just seeing this boy's smile made him feel a bit... lighter.

"Yeah, I'm new...I just got here this morning actually." Killua said, sipping on his mocha.

"That is amazing! If you want I can take you sight-seeing around the island! I know all the tourist spots and then some!" Gon exclaimed excitedly, his smile growing even wider.

Killua hesitated but nodded not too long after. It would be easier looking for all the hot spots the island provides if he has someone experienced showing him around. Killua looked down at his phone... 11:17, then looked back at Gon.

"Do you think you can show me where the university is? I would like to get settled in before it gets too late." Killua asked, grabbing his suitcase from under the table and stood up from his seat.

Gon looked at Killua with a dumbfounded expression, which quickly changed into complete excitement.

"No way are you attending Whale University? That's so cool so am I!" Gon got up from his seat and opened the front door to the cafe standing aside allowing Killua to leave first, Which Killua did so.

Gon was running his mouth the entire time while he and Killua walked to the university. Killua found it to be rather annoying but he didn't bother saying anything, he just allowed him to continue talking. Killua didn't mind listening to Gon though, his adventures sounded interesting to him.

"And there was one time my friend Kite and I went deep-sea fishing and our boat was completely surrounded with sharks! It was pretty scary but a lot of fun and-"

Killua looked at him a bit intrigued. "Who's Kite? How did you guys get out of that?"

Gon turned his head to Killua a bit surprised that he was actually listening to his stories. He could only smile wider at the thought of that.

"Well, Kite is one of my best friends in the whole world. He does a lot of adventuring and stuff. As for the sharks they weren't violent at all, we even went for a swim with them."

Killua's eyes slightly widened at that. 'Swimming with sharks! This guy is crazy!.' he thought to himself.

Gon and Killua finally made their way to the university. "Welcome to Whale University!" He exclaimed and opened his arms wide trying to give off a dramatic effect into his welcome.

Killua smiled lightly and they walked to the front desk to check-in. "Hey, Kurapika! I'd like to introduce you to my new friend - uhh.." Gon didn't even know his name yet.

"Killua." Killua finished Gon's sentence for him and took a good look at this 'Kurapika' Gon mentioned, he couldn't even tell if they were a boy or a girl.

On the other hand, Kurapika looked up from his computer and smiled. "The Last name please?"

"Zoldyck," Killua answered when

Kurapika turned back to the computer and started to type rapidly. He then opened a bottom drawer and took out a key chain with a room number inscribed on the key.

"Room 99 belongs to you, Killua." Kurapika hands over the key.

"Thank you." Killua took his key and headed for his room as the raven-haired said his goodbyes to Kurapika and ran off to catch up with Killua.


	3. New Acquaintances Pt. 2

Word Count: 1206

Gon's POV

Gon groans and shuffles in his bed, the morning light shining through his window illuminating everything in his once dark room. Gon slowly unravels the blankets that are wrapped around him and toss them lazily off the bed. He gets up and stretches every limb in his body, some cracking as he stretches. Gon walks into the bathroom and turns on the water too hot. He climbs in and does the rest of his morning routine before running downstairs with his things.

He noticed a familiar face of his aunt in the kitchen, he quickly runs over and hugs her.

"Good morning Aunt Mito, need any help?" Gon asks with a cheerful tone.

Mito smiles softly and cracks an egg into the pan that is on the stove.

"No dear I got it taken care of, thank you. Are you heading back to school today?" she questions him while cracking another egg.

Gon nods to her question. "Mhm, I actually got to go now. I promise to call you every day and visit whenever I can" he said enthusiastically while hugging her once again tightly. He lets go and opens the front door about to leave.

"Young man don't you dare think about leaving this house until you have something in your stomach!" Mito yells out.

Gon sighs in annoyance. "Fine sheesh!" he runs to the fridge, opens and takes out a slice of bread, and stuffs the whole piece in his mouth. "Bye, love you!" he muffled through the bread and ran out the door."

Gon decided at the last minute to take a quick jog before heading to school. He could never get bored of the view his home provided. He thought of visiting one of his friends at work before heading to university. Gon walks beside one of his favorite cafes and excitedly heads inside.

"Hey, Zushi!" He waved as he got to the front counter with a bright smile.

Zushi looked up from what he was doing and gave a soft smile in return."Hey Gon it's been a while since you last came, are you ordering or just visiting?" he asked giggling while grabbing one of the styrofoam cups.

Gon nods. "The usual please, but hey did you decide if you're attending this year or not?"

Zushi hummed in response while fixing up the drink. "yeah I'm going. I even managed to convince the boss to reduce my workload so I could attend. So I don't have to quit my job."

Filling it with Gon's usual coffee, Zushi hands the drink to Gon flawlessly, letting the aroma of Gon's favorite coffee fill his nostrils and force him to let a breath out.

Gon sips on his drink and smiles. "Yea you quitting would suck. You make pretty damn good coffee. Anyway, I gotta get going Zushi it was great seeing you again." Said Gon whilst taking another sip.

Zushi laughs as he straightens up the counter. "See ya later Gon."

Gon slowly headed to the front door while his eyes were roaming the cafe. He stopped as his eyes landed upon someone. Gon freezes in place and stares at the stranger that sat in the far corner of the cafe. His beautiful sapphire eyes were locked with his own golden-brown ones for a split second but the person quickly looked away. Gon's heart was thumping a bit faster than usual for some reason. The boy in front of him was just stunning. His hair was white as snow. His skin looked soft to the touch and was a porcelain color that complimented his hair. Even though Gon only saw the boy's eyes for a second he remembered the sapphire color they provided, they were mesmerizing. Nervously Gon walked over to where the boy was sitting.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could sit with you, all the other seats are taken." Gon rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Gon gulped as the boy looked around the room. 'Damn it, you could have come up with a better lie than that!' He thought to himself. To his surprise the boy nodded to his request. Gon smiled and quickly sat down in front of him.

"My name is Gon by the way." Gon chirped and reached out his hand, feeling slightly disappointed when the boy did not shake his hand in return. Hesitantly he put his hand back to his side and started to talk with the albino looking male. He was pretty excited talking to someone new. His smile got wider when he learned that the boy was attending the same university as him.

"Do you think you can show me where the university is? I would like to get settled in before it gets too late." The boy asked, grabbing his suitcase from under the table and stood up from his seat.

Gon nodded and got up from his seat and opened the front door to the cafe standing aside allowing his new friend to leave first, which he did so. As Gon walked to the university he couldn't help but talk about his adventures to him. He was really shocked when the white-haired boy started asking questions halfway through his story, most people just ignore him when he starts rambling.

Gon walks into the university. His newfound friend follows closely behind him and spots a familiar blonde at the front desk.

"Hey, Kurapika! I'd like to introduce you to my new friend - uhh.." Shit...I didn't even bother asking for the boy's name before. I'm so stupid my god, this is awkward now. Gon sighed in relief once he heard the boy next to him speak his name. 'Killua huh...gotta remember that.' Gon said his goodbyes to Kurapika and ran to catch up with Killua who was already heading to his dorm.

"Do you need any help unpacking Killua?" Gon asks curiously.

"Nah I got it, I didn't pack too much," Killua said as he tossed his suitcase onto the living room table and plopped down on the couch.

Gon's eyes roamed Killua's dorm and noticed something different, only one room. "You don't have a roommate?"

"Nope, I specifically bought this room because I didn't want to have to deal with one." Killua sighed.

Gon formed an 'o' with his lips and stared at Killua. 'I don't see how anyone can live by themselves. It just sounds so boring.'

"I got a dorm with a friend this year, he is a senior though so he won't be here next year."

Gon saw Killua staring at him with a confused expression.

"Didn't you say you lived on this island though?" Killua asked.

Gon nodded and smiled. "Yeah, but my house is outside of town and I don't want to wake up super early just to drive back and forth every day." Gon took out his phone and looked at the time. "I think it's time I head back to my own dorm, classes start tomorrow and we both need to get some rest." Gon opened the door and turned back to see a small frown on Killua, He chuckled at that. "It was great to meet you, Killua." With that Gon left to go to his dorm.


End file.
